naruto if it were my manga
by senor antman sr
Summary: this is naruto the way i would like it to be you know better with more action and better and new friends yeah just like that


Hello and welcome to my story about Naruto this is a story about ninja's, arrogant 'genius' people, demons, and most importantly adventure so if you like all of these read on but if you like gore, romance and humour I will try and put that in as well.

Be aware that this is my first fic and I will not stop this story until it is finished and I will try to update as quickly as I can meaning probably once a week if lucky well on with the show

Summary: Naruto in Kumogakure as soon as he is a baby from the start of his life to the end of it in one big story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything I am taking out of anywhere no matter how hard I want to believe

**Naruto Ninja of Kumo**

(We all know the prologue from the story but for all that don't, here it is in all its glory)

It was an uneventful day in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire (wait why is the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire and on that subject why is the village hidden in the sand in the land of wind I mean sand and wind do not mix but anyway.) It would be uneventful if the lord of all kitsunes the kyuubi as I like to call it was attacking konoha for no apparent reason.

"We have to hold out so the yondaime can get here" said one ninja before he was turned into a box of KFC for no apparent reason we'll just blame the kyuubi for that. The Kyuubi then ate him

"Ooh tasty" said the kyuubi in his ominous voice and then ate the man creating a giant crunching noise enough for the ninjas to be hit with a wave of disgust and this gave the kyuubi enough time to open up a rift in the ground with a swipe of his tail then with another swipe of his tail he made the ground around the rift lean in so all the ninjas would fall in he then closed the rift and voila 100 ninjas dead.

Another force of chunins and jounins came from both sides led by two men Takeru Kentaro and Kentaro Takeru came to take on the mighty beast and as they were about to hit it, It curled into a protective orb "Kitsune style: ultra shockwave" and soon all the ninja that had originally surrounded it were all crushed under the weight of uprooted trees and crushed dirt. "Ha ha ha so weak and puny these mortals be" and with that he left to crush furry animals and small children

(Konoha hospital)

At that exact moment a man with blond hair and blue eyes in white robes walked in talking to a older man came into the hospital with the third gentleman trailing behind. The first man had white robes and a hat on covering his spiky blond hair, his face was that of a regular man of 28 (Don't know exact age so bare with me) and he had deep blue eyes, the second man had a gi top and pants both a beige colour with a sort of red vest above it, he also had face markings and a forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it and sandals. The third was the eldest of the trio at least sixty years old and was the wisest of the three he was wearing a black shirt and black shinobi pants and the regular shinobi sandals. "Minato you can't do this" said the second man then the first replied back "Yes I can I will give my life for the village and the people inside it for that is what the Hokage must do he must protect his precious people and all the villagers are my precious people Ero-sennin" with a stern and unyielding voice the third man then put his two cents in "well what is this sure fire way to beat the kyuubi it must be dangerous for Jiraiya to worry about you." The one named Jiraiya then spoke "oh it is the thing he's about to do is gonna cost him his life and the life of this village if he does it wrong Sarutobi-sensei" Sarutobi looked scared at that revelation "Is this true Minato is it really true" but before Arashi could answer a young boy no older than 15 came to the room. This young boy had his hidden leaf forehead protector on covering one of his eyes and wild grey hair; he was wearing a mask over his face only showing his unconcealed eye and a blue jumper like top over which he wore a jounin vest, he also wore blue shinobi pants and blue ninja sandals. "Yes Hatake?" asked a slightly concerned Hokage "it's Kushina she's gone into labour." And with those words Minato sped off in a streak of light thanks to his Flying thunder god technique.

He soon arrived at the labour wing of the hospital he asked a nurse where his wife Kushina was she replied in a sweet voice "down the hall in theatre twelve" "thanks" replied Minato and he sped off. Minato reached the labour theatre less than 6 seconds later and saw his wife in stirrups she had red hair and green eyes with a hospital gown covering her. There in her arms was a baby boy Minato was crying with joy until he saw the state his wife was in she had an iv in her arm and her heart rate was erratic "Minato my love I know I won't make it but I want you to know that this is the happiest moment in my life holding my son his name is Naruto now Minato, Jiraiya told me your plan and I want you to go through with it please Minato Namikaze please" she said, as she said this Minato was looking distraught his wife, his love, his soul mate was going to die he had to abide by her last wish "of course my love I will do this thing for you" "I fear my time is up I will always love you." Beeeeeeeeep and she was gone.

Arashi wiped a tear from his eye at his wife's dead form and left with Naruto in his arm that night he left after telling his friends goodbye "summoning technique" and then he summoned Gamabunta and left to face the kyuubi

(Battlefield)

"Ha ha ha Gamabunta what an honour" said the kyuubi "shut up you walking fur coat" he replied "I'll kill you for that comment" and he struck him in the face leaving a scar. Unbeknownst to the kyuubi the forth hokage finished his hand seals for the eight trigrams seal, the dead demon consuming seal and the four symbols seal and summoned the death god. "Kyuubi for your crimes against konoha I Minato Namikaze forth hokage sentence you to be sealed in this small child for all of his life and when which he dies you die."

"No I was just messing with you I'll make it go back to normal eventually." "Silence kyuubi." And at that moment the death god ripped out Minato's soul and put the kyuubi's soul into Naruto. The only sound on the battlefield was that of a small child crying.

That day konoha lost its greatest hokage but gained a hero and punching bag in Naruto Uzumaki.

So how do you like it I will have a poll on pairings not boy/boy as I am not gay or a girl and I will not put Naruto/Sakura or Naruto/Hinata (well maybe with Hinata if it's part of the harem) because they are over used.

Here are the pairings

Naruto/Female Haku

Naruto/Kin

Naruto/Female Kyuubi

Naruto/Tayuya

Naruto/harem

Naruto/any girl other than Sakura and Hinata

Put your votes in your reviews

Review and the story will come along faster (as in I will be able to read votes faster and stuff)

Ciao for now

Senor Antman Sr

p.s I will make the story longer, different, with a guy with Zolf Kimblee's power (he's the guy who turns people into bombs in fullmetal alchemist) and many other things but this is only the beginning of a great story.


End file.
